What Should Have Been Said
by SmileandWaveBoys
Summary: "Bonnie hated him. She hated him with all of her guts. He was so irritating - him with his almost jet-black hair and his light cunning blue eyes; fits exactly with his personality. Cold and highly unforgiving." In which she knows that she's stuck with him for who knows how long, but she could actually be okay with it. Until he left her. Bamon.


**A/N: The beginning of this one-shot takes place in the beginning of that episode in season six where Bonnie and Damon go to the store together and stuff. I need to say that I full-heartedly ship Delena (Damon and Elena), but that doesn't mean that I don't multi-ship either, unfortunately. So this goes out to the people who sort of can see Bamon together like I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Bonnie hated him. She hated him with all of her guts. He was so irritating - him with his almost jet-black hair and his light cunning blue eyes; fits exactly with his personality. Cold and highly unforgiving. He didn't deserve any happiness in his life. She couldn't possibly see why. His anger management issues and all the things he'd done for Mystic Falls and her friends annoyed the hell out of her. Her life wouldn't have been like this if he hadn't come barging in through the city borders in the first place.

In fact, the only reason why she hadn't super-witched his brains out was because of Elena. She couldn't _stand _how Elena still had faith in him. How she could cope with someone like Damon, someone who simply snaps a neck or rips out a heart just when simply he doesn't get the answer he's seeking...the thought of Elena's self-restraint boggled her. She didn't know what her best friend saw in him.

Until recently that is. It was just that one simple gesture that won her over. And she swore it never would have happened if she hadn't been trapped in the same place as him like she had been.

* * *

It all started with a muffin.

It was rather ugly, she noticed that the moment he brought it from the supermarket. The very thing was wraggly at its edges; the batter for the muffin was in the form of jagged hills, making the muffin look like a rock instead of a pastry. The paper cup was practically ripped in half, and the light frosting on the top glowed with a white that made Bonnie internally shiver with disgust.

"What the hell is that?" She spoke, eyeing it particularly while wrinkling her nose.

Damon - the annoying twit she had been talking about - looked up from the same exact newspaper that had the crossword puzzle that she had been trying to do for _days_, and glared at her the moment he laid his eyes upon her, making the pupil of his icy eyes narrow into what Bonnie thought to be almost slits. "It's a _muffin_, Bon-Bon. Ever heard of those?" He retorted.

She huffed, getting enough of his sarcasm to last...well, a day. "I know what it is. I'm saying..." she snapped at him and gestured with her hands, her mouth twitching and brain wracking to find the right word to say, "w_hat _is it? Why did you bring this here of all places? What, were you running out of money and the cashier took pity on you and decided to give you a deformed piece of rock?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing that it was her turn to be sarcastic. She knew fully well that there was no cashier where they were; there wasn't anybody. They were alone and they only had each other, but that would never stop her from being mad at him that she was actually with him and no other person. Heck, she'd rather be with Klaus or even Enzo, than him.

"Just _eat _it, Bonnie. A lot of things would go faster if you'd just shut up and more importantly, _suck it up_," he told her, and then he returned back to the newspaper._  
_

She blew out another breath through her nose and bit into the pastry, though after one taste, she immediately put it down back on the counter, deciding that she was already done with it and him, and headed towards the door. "Now where do you think you're going?" Damon asked her, this time not bothering to look up.

"To the store. To buy actual edible food," she told him.

"Alone?" He asked, biting a large chunk into his Granny Smith apple while flipping absentmindedly to the next page.

"Of course, alone. No one's here, dumb-ass," she muttered, sliding her coat on, though it wasn't even that cold out. It was easy to find the weather since it was the same every single day.

She turned barely to look back at him, and when she did, she smirked to see him rolling his eyes and pursing his thin lips, deep in thought._  
_

And so she left the house without another word.

As she was about to press her foot down onto the last footstep, she heard something light and seemingly barely a whisper. She frowned, instinctively turning her ear to the right, expecting to find that it was just some random bird or some animal she possibly may not have noticed on the first day she had been there, but instead found neither. In fact, she had found nothing at all. "Damon?" she called back into the house, feeling suspense creep into her emotions and she cringed, hoping he didn't hear that part, "did you hear something?"

"No one's here, dumb-ass," he responded shortly. She could just imagine him smiling right now, knowing that she was creeped out by nothing once again, and she pursed her lips before finally walking away.

Must have been the wind.

(Though she reflected later on that rule number one of being or knowing about the supernatural was that one should never blame something unusual upon nature. It would always end up biting you in the back.)

She remembered when she was walking by the pastry aisle that she saw the icy-eyed boy walking towards her through the doors. He immediately spotted her and sighed in relief, making her raise her eyebrows at him in confusion, but quickly bringing them back down so he wouldn't notice. "Missed me that much?" she tried to ask cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself," he mumbled, putting his hands against his hips and narrowing his eyes at the ground.

"Then why did you follow me here?" she asked, dropping some breakfast bars into her shopping cart. He shrugged, but she couldn't help noticing how his hair was ruffled unevenly like that. And how he looked almost out of breath. Was he running from something? "Seriously, are you okay? You look worn out. Did you see anything?"

He finally looked up from the floor to her face. It amazed her how he came _here _to her of all places, if he really was running from something. No matter how many times Damon claimed her as useless since she didn't have her powers, it had to mean something if he came to _her_. "I'm _fine_. I came to tell you that we also needed milk and whipped cream," he snapped at her.

"Why whipped cream?"

He grinned teasingly. "For your pancakes, duh."

She rolled her eyes, dropping the subject for now and continued on with her shopping.

She was explicitly aware of his body incredibly close to hers, and when he added a bag of salsa chips into the cart, she felt his hand brush against hers and glanced up at him to see her eyes meet his, and suddenly his eyes weren't so icy cold anymore. Then he darted his eyes away from hers and snapped his hand back casually, and she decided to let it go.

* * *

She thought about that day as she had the sphere in her hands and forced her what she would reluctantly now call 'friend' toward the bright light that would shoot him back to reality. Back to where she now realizes that he belongs. In his home where his brother will meet him and all will be fine again - or as fine as it can be around Mystic Falls.

Though she got shot from Kai - the guy who she had found out the same exact fateful day as when she and Damon went shopping, the guy who she had blamed on the wind at the time - she still was conscious. And that meant something to her. She knew that she would force herself to _stay awake _for him.

Because even though how many times she claimed to find him annoying and that he was the death of her, she knew a part of her had been lying ever since that day. For once in her life, she was jealous of Elena and Stefan, something she would have laughed about if she heard of it before she had been trapped in this place, especially since the topic was on him. And she knew that Damon wanted to go back to see _them _more than anything else in the world, just like she had wanted to see her friends. But she only had enough energy to take Damon back at this point.

And the only thing she could do now was let him go.

And as he was pushed into the bright light, she saw him give her one last fleeting look. A stare that even he knew what was going to happen, and for one moment, she could have _sworn _that it looked like he would miss her. And then he looked up - and he was gone.

So she fell to the ground, finally allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were that she should have done something about it. She should have _said _something - and she deserved to, too. After all, it had been her that was stuck with only him until recently for what felt like an infinite number of years and days.

So it was true, Bonnie hated that man. But it was also true that he meant something to her.

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs* 'nuff said. Review, please?**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
